


A date?

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my 30 day OTP challange.

Dippers was fed up with Bill. This guy never shut up, and was following Dippers everywhere like a lost puppy. Not to mention asking about everything. Wasn't he supposed to be all knowing? Dippers sighed looking at Bill who was just following him with wide toothy smile. 'Creepy.' Dippers thought. He didn't even want to know what people around were thinking about them.

Bill might have body year or two physically older than Dipper and Mabel, but he was just too tall. His height was far more typical for fifteen years old, not thirteen.

"Something wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked. Human only glared at him in response. "It's a wonderful day for a date, isn't it." demon asked absolutely confusing his companion.

"We're not on a date." He stated. Bill blinked few times and laughed.

"When we were leaving Shooting Star said that we are going on one. Well, more like asked." Bill said with shrug. "I said that we are, but all honestly I have no idea what that date thing is." he added.

Dippers just groaned in annoyance. He'll have to ask Mabel to stop giving Bill weird ideas, again. Guy was a nuisance even without it. "We're not on a date. It's something couples do." he explained hoping Bill will finally understand. "And aren't you an all knowing?"

"I never really paid attention to this kind of things." Bill confessed "That king of knowledge had no use for me." he added. "What's a couple?"

"Lovers? We're not a..." before Dippers could protest Bill grabbed his hand.

"Let's make it a date then." Bill smiled "So what are humans doing on this 'dates'?"

At that moment Dippers just gave up. "Just spend time together." For while Bill was silent. "That would mean we were gong on dates for whole week already." demon noted.

"No, we are just fixing mess you made." Dippers corrected.

"Then let's make today our first official date. Date date" Bill started to chant attracting more and more attention. "Okay, okay, just shut up." Dippers agreed dragging Bill away from crowded main street. And like this Dipper got his first date stolen by evil dream demon tied to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
